


What a Wonderful World

by gaysparkler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Season/Series 05, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Dean never went in the future in the episode "The End" (season 5).<br/>Dean and Castiel manage to escape from Lucifer in the rose garden and they enjoy their last moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major character death fanfic, so if you don't like the genre, don't read it! 
> 
> I'm very sorry, I keep writing those... I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

"I see trees of green... Red roses too..."

Dean and Castiel's bodies were close, dancing slowly.

"I see them bloom, for me and you..." Dean was singing softly in Cas' ear.

"And I think to myself... What a wonderful world," he sang.

Castiel raised his eyes and looked at his surroundings. Everything was completely destroyed. When Lucifer took Sam as a vessel, he unleashed unspeakable horrors on the world. He and Dean started this resistance group, but they both knew it would fail eventually. All their friends were dead. They barely escaped from the rose garden, where Lucifer confronted Dean. 

And now, Lucifer made them feel his wrath.

"I see skies of blue, and clouds of white..."

Castiel only saw red everywhere. Was it blood? Lava? Evil? He didn't even care.

"The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night" Dean sang.

He couldn't distinguish those anymore.

"And I think to myself," Dean's voice started to shake, "what a wonderful world..."

The ground shook around them, as if they weren't allowed on this land. He was close.

But they didn't care. They stayed there, out in the open, Castiel swinging from side to side listening to Dean's voice singing for him. They managed to escape, but only because they wanted to have a little more time together.

"The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky," Dean sang.

Castiel looked up again. He felt sad. The Earth used to be so beautiful... His Father's ultimate creation, now completely ruined. Castiel wasn't even mad at Lucifer anymore. He was mad at God, for not stepping up to save His life's work.

Dean stopped singing. Something was wrong. Well, the whole world was falling apart, but Dean seemed to be okay when they escaped earlier.

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly.

The former angel looked at his lover's face, only to see it stained with red. Dean's mouth was parted, blood trickling down on his chin.

"Dean! No, not you too, not now!" Castiel cried.

He knew it was coming, that thy were going to die, but not like this. Castiel thought they would leave this plane of existence together. He wasn't ready to see Dean go before him.

Dean had been hit in the chest while they were fighting in the rose garden. His ribs broke and punctured his lungs. He stayed strong for Castiel, though. They had to have this last moment together.

Dean was now laying on the ground, Castiel holding him close, their foreheads touching. 

"And I think, to myself..." Dean sang weakly, "What a wonderful world..."

And then he stopped. Castiel heard footsteps approaching. He knew it was Lucifer. He couldn't care less. Dean was dead. 

"There you are, little brother!" Lucifer yelled through Sam's borrowed body.

And then Castiel was dead too.


End file.
